Snowy Reprieve
by nekozuki1776
Summary: Akira's attempt to divert Yuya from her thoughts. Spoilers up to Vol 12.


**RATING:** G. I mean K. Whatever. It's suitable for anyone who can read.

**SUMMARY:** Akira's attempt to divert Yuya from her thoughts. Spoilers up to Volume 12. Written for a LJ group.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo anime, manga, or any of the characters. Kamijyo Akimine is the true legal and spiritual owner.

* * *

Snowy Reprieve

by: Nekozuki 1776

Akira didn't care to socialize.

He preferred to keep to himself and observe things from afar.

While he didn't lack in the areas of basic social skills, he wasn't an eager extrovert by any means.

He supposed that part of his distant disposition originated from his desolate childhood which he cared not to explore. A bigger part factored from the unorthodox parenting skills he was subjected to (or lack thereof) courtesy of the strongest samurai in the world, followed by three equally unique members of the Shiseiten.

Although more than qualified in instilling the art of fighting and sword handling during his growing years, Akira was taught very little in the ways of human interaction.

While this method produced a warrior who diligently learned the ability to hold his own against an enemy on any given day, this also resulted in the current meditative character who rarely spoke except for the occasional sarcastic quips that had become indicative of Akira.

He was never good at reaching people on a personal level--especially with those he held certain inclinations. When Yuya was assaulted with the curse of the water dragon, he wanted nothing more but to comfort her in her hour of anguished need. But respect for her private suffering and his own insecurities prevented him from doing so.

He envied people like Benitora, Bontenmaru, and even that perverted Yukimura who were able to provide a certain levity through their easygoing ways but Akira had no inclinations to dispense with the comedic or flirtatious relief.

And thus, he decided to reach her in the only way he knew how.

His immediate goal at the moment was to hone a new technique he was determined to perfect. This new move wasn't a technique that guaranteed him a victory in a fight nor did he presume it to be the path to becoming the second strongest in the world. He however hoped it would aid him in the completion of a mission he had been wanting to achieve for the past few days.

A furrow of intense concentration formed over his usually cool expression as the memory of a stray conversation replayed in his mind.

_"Have you ever seen snow, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Sure. It snows a lot during the winters in Kudoyama where Yukimura and the rest of us Jyuuyuushi live. How about you, Yuya nee-chan?"_

_"I did when I was younger but I haven't seen it in years. Ever since I became a bounty hunter, I always followed wherever the bounty went. And most of the bad guys seemed to prefer running south to a warmer climate during the winter time." _

_"__Ch.__ That's weak. What are they, men or birds?"_

_A gentle laugh.__ "You're right about that Sasuke-kun. It certainly made for an easier catch." _

_"But I do miss the winters sometimes, though. Some of my favorite moments with my brother were spent during the wintertime. We would often sit outside on the veranda looking up in anticipation when it was about to snow. We then competed to see who could catch the most snowflakes with our tongues. My brother always let me win…" _

Akira maneuvered his swords gracefully in a smooth and controlled arc while he conjured the required power to fulfill his purpose.

His blades cut swiftly into the air as he carefully reigned in particles of moisture from the atmosphere. The metal hilts pointed sharply toward the sky as if willing the gods to contemplate his path. He chanted resoundingly, in the hopes that they would answer his plea.

Elsewhere, a fatigued bounty hunter sat listlessly against a tree, fighting off her fever as she valiantly kept her face of courage despite the curse that plagued within her body.

Without any warning, a cool breeze whispered through the air as flakes of snow began caressing her skin. Her eyes widened in a pleasant surprise as she observed the crystalline drops fall mellifluously in her path.

The snow continued to fall at a smooth and even pace. They delicately coated the ground and speckled the tresses of her golden hair while the others mingled with the silken material of her kimono. The remaining velvet flakes clung eagerly onto her skin and brought some tender relief to her fevered state.

She proceeded to gaze upwards as nostalgic thoughts induced her to open her mouth and intercept the softened elements on the tip of her tongue. She giggled lightly as tiny crystals tickled her senses and melted away into tiny pools of water.

In a moment of enlightenment, she instinctively focused her attention towards the precise direction where Akira stood; conveniently behind the bushes as he concluded the moves of his newly perfected technique.

Realizing that he was discovered, the swordsman abruptly ceased and timidly searched the aura of the other.

And felt her smile.

He reciprocated the sincere expression with a subtle one of his own and slowly walked away; steadying himself now for the fierce fight that lay before him.

But for now, he allowed a precious moment of satisfaction and immersed in his accomplishment; knowing that he was able to provide her the brief reprieve of warm reflection through the cold element of his own making.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
